


Lost Things Have a Way of Turning Up

by Sugasfanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasfanfics/pseuds/Sugasfanfics
Summary: For years you've thought of finding Sakusa again, of seeing his face and hearing his voice but is that really a good idea, are lost things really meant to be found?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lost Things Have a Way of Turning Up

Sakusa is glowing, he’s honestly glowing, his dark hair matching his brand-new team uniform perfectly, every day spent apart for the last two years seems pointless, the last heated words spoken to each other disappear into the past as his eyes meet yours in the crowd. His face freezes for a few moments before he drops his head and gazes intently at the floor. Even as he ignores you, as he ignores that entire side of the crowd your eyes don’t shift from him. The whole game your eyes are stuck to him, every small move he makes, every success and every mistake he makes your gaze doesn’t drop. Your breath is quick, and body tense as the game plays out. They play at their best and stay collected through it all, this team is immaculate, a well-oiled machine fitted with everything it needs to win the game. As they finish their faces are covered with pride and joy and it’s nothing like you’ve seen before on Sakusa, you need to see his face again, anything from him will be enough. You rush through to the front row of seats, almost tripping over your own feet as you lean over to shout out to him.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi!” you shout without shame, his face as well as the rest of the teams click into place facing you. His smile drops and he looks away embarrassed as he shuffles closer to you. Sakusa gulps before looking up to you and speaking.

“Yes?” he asks with a stoic face.

“I need to talk to you, please” you plead. He thinks this over and most likely he thinks of those last words spoken to each other before he nods.

“Okay, stay here after everyone else is gone and I’ll come to you” he says, words almost getting lost as he turns and begins walking away with the rest of his team. So you wait as the crowd floods past, happy chatting and excited faces roll past as you stand anxiously waiting for him to return, eventually you lean into the side of the stand and turn to your phone as a distraction until he speaks.

“Y/n” he says quietly into the silence. You nod and he stares at you, waiting for you to speak but you're lost for words, all you’ve wanted for the past two years is to see his face and hear his voice again.

“What do you want?” he asks, his patience already wearing down. Your eyes widen and you step forward, now coming face to face with him. ‘

“I’ve missed you” you say simply, and he bites his lip like he’s trying to hold in what he really needs to say, this means the huge space between you becomes engulfed in silence, until his voice chimes in sharp and vivid.

“I- I missed you too” he says an almost disgusted expression haunting his face. Even as he realises what he’s thinking is wrong and that it’s coming at the completely wrong time he still moves closer. Even as you see his face twist and you realise there’s something wrong your feet still shuffle closer. Both you and Sakusa’s hands trace over each other’s arms, electric sparks spiking over your skin as your lips subtly touch, a sense of danger and anticipation rising between the both of you. His breath is hot and quick against your cheek whilst you both contemplate taking back all that lost time, stopping the clocks, finding each other again. Then you move in and so does he and it feels so good, like it did all those years ago, a sparkle and shine in each other’s eyes and a glittering sensation tickling the skin. You seem lost in his embrace and there’s a giant smile rising on your face, opposing Sakusa’s, his own growing in panic. He blinks and shoves you roughly backwards, leaving you stumbling into the stands behind you. Sakusa’s hands rush to his face, covering his mouth as his eyes search frantically around the dim hallway.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, shocked and confused by his sudden movements.

“We can’t do this” he spits out, his hands raking through his hair, pulling it out of place.

“Why not?” you question in a stupid haze of love and hope “we found each other again.” His face coils up.

“Just because things are lost doesn’t mean they need to be found again” he shouts. Your face breaks down, tears threatening to jump out and pour as he turns and begins running from you, but he stops. He stops and his lip quivers, head shaking.

“No, no, no, no” he says, words jumbling together as the blonde-haired boy looks at him, his own cheeks tear streaked and eyes red. Sakusa lunges toward him, desperately trying to hold onto the broken boy standing opposite him but he recoils, stumbles back.

“I thought you loved me” Atsumu gasps out in fractured sobs. Sakusa’s heart breaks and your own stomach drops, how could this be happening all because of your stupid impulse, all because you couldn’t listen to one simple word, one last word of ‘goodbye.’

“Atsumu please, I’m sorry it didn’t mean anything” Sakusa begs “I can’t lose you.” Those words echo throughout the gym, leaving a burning mark on all of you. Atsumu only shrugs and wipes roughly at the tears in his eyes.

“I think you lost me when you found them” he whispers with a subtle finger pointing toward you and a choked sob as he runs through the back doors, leaving you and Sakusa drowning in the enormous empty space, an even bigger fissure created between the both of you which left you further from each other than before. Maybe he was right, not all lost things need to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
